Pretend Love
by Mrs.Potter129
Summary: Harry and Hermione are pretending to be couple to make jealous of Ron and Ginny, until they succeed. But then, they return being friends. They didn't have feelings for Ron nor Ginny anymore. Why is that? Because their Pretend was Real?
1. Surprising Kiss

On their sixth year….Harry and Hermione are having a privacy because Ron always do he's time with Lavander and just kiss after Ron's party. Hermione has these tears all over her face because of Ron and Lavander while Harry confronts her.

"What happened to you?" Harry asks suspiciously, as he sits next to Hermione

"Nothing, I was just-" Hermione was cut off because, "Hermione, lying will not feel you better, you know" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said tearfully, while she flung her arms around Harry's neck. "How does it feel Harry, when you saw Ginny with Dean?" and her tears was all over Harry's shoulder. "I know, I see the way you look at her" she said, "You're my best friend"

Harry felt how Hermione said that. _You're my best friend_, he thought of himself. When Harry was about to answer, he suddenly heard footsteps. It was Ron and Lavander. Hermione let go off Harry and look more terrible than her hair because the way Lavander links her left arm around Ron's right arm.

"Oops" Lavander spoke, "I think this room is taken", then she left, leaving Ron to talk to both of them.

"Are you two snogging?" Ron had started his imagination. Hermione wiped her tears off and surprised of what Ron thinks, while Harry's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you saying Ron?" Hermione asks oddly,"What kind of things are you saying from your mouth and your thinking from your brain?!"

"Hermione, he thinks we're snogging that's why he's asking" Harry said quickly.

"Of course, Harry, I know that!" Hermione shouted. "Ron,for Heaven's sake, we're not snogging!"

"Yes, we are" Harry said oddly, what such thing he came over that.

"Honestly, Harry, are you jok-mmmph!" Hermione was cut off because of the deep kiss Harry had given her. What did Harry hit him to do that? Now what's the meaning of_ You're my best friend?_

Harry puts his arms around Hermione's waist and pull her closer, while Hermione puts her arms around Harry's neck.

"That rather odd" Ron said quietly and like being hurt. Hurt, that's what it is, Ron's hurt. Then, rather to watch them, he now go where Lavander where.

Hermione now opened her eyes and widened, shocked and let go off Harry's neck." Harry!" Hermione shouted between the kisses and her arms are quite irritating.

Harry lifted his head and let go of Hermione's waist. " Sorry, Hermione, I'm just-" he hadn't finished his sentence, "You should be sorry" Hermione said angrily while crossing her arms."Let me explain, I thought of that because…."Harry had started explaining, "Yes?" Hermione asks.

"Because I'd think we're better couple" Hermione was shocked.

"I meant to make Ron and Ginny jealous" Harry said quickly.

"You know Harry-"

"I know, it's like the most odd contrived plan ever"

"No, Harry, it's the most perfect plan I have ever heard", Hermione smiled, so as Harry.

**I know it's a bit twisted and it's my first story, so hope you guys like it! - Mrs. Potter129**


	2. First Day Being A Couple

The next day, Hermione was in the library (as usual), and having difficulties with Ronald, she mutters something, that every people she passes through, were covering their ears to concentrate.

"What horrible man he is." she starts muttering, "Very horrible, kissing that Lavander Brown in front of many people at the center of the party! Pathetic!" she whispers, while she puts her books back at the shelves."Not very descent, very rubbi-"

"Hermione, quiet!" Harry said quickly, while he puts his hands over Hermione's mouth, non-stop muttering, at the back. Then, he pulled her in the room with silence. He let go of Hermione.

"Harry! Why did you do that?" Hermione asks pointedly

"Hermione, we have a problem"

"What, what do you mean?"

"You"

"Me? Harry, I don't like your tone"

"No, Hermione, who've been here, all along, how can we pretend being a couple if you are in here, you didn't even join me at the breakfast nor lunch, while Ginny and Ron are there with Dean and Lavander."

"Oh" Hermione glances at Harry an apologize, " I..I'm sorry, I forgot"

"No problem" Harry was about going out the room. When Hermione got her final book (which she was already putting at the shelves, just about Harry pulled her) and then,

"AW! What did you do that for" Harry said while rubbing his head

"No problem? You said the problem was me! Come here!" Hermione sighed and holds Harry's hand so people might think that they're a couple.

She puts back the last book and brought Harry to the Great Hall, just about dinner time. "Hermione, you didn't said you were hungry" said Harry, but Hermione pulled him to the Gryffindor Table and there was Ginny with Dean and Ron with Lavander.

"Oh. Hi guys!" Ginny said when she saw the two heading towards them.

"Hello" said Hermione while the both of them was sitting.

"So" said Dean

"So what?" Harry said rudely, while Hermione steps Harry's foot not to be rude. "Ouch" he whispers, then Hermione smiles that give him the sign.

"How was your snogging session?" Dean asks them curiously. Hermione was drinking and spills a mouthful. While Harry was eating and choke. "We know, Ron said to us."

"Us?" asks Harry.

"Ginny and I, and of course Lavander already knows because Ron already told her." Harry was shocked _Ginny, she knows _he thought.

"I'm sorry, guys, I was just you know curious about you two" Ron interrupted.

"It's great" Hermione said, then everyone stared at her. " I mean you know Harry and I" Hermione holds Harry hands again. Harry know she's just pretending. He smiles, then, let go off her hand and put it around Hermione's waist, while she lean at him in the chest.

"You know what, you two are great couple" said Dean "Right guys?"

"I couldn't agree more, Dean" said Lavander, "Right Ron? Ginny"

The two Weasleys widened their eyes, but of course Ginny was hurt, like her eyes was beginning to tears.

"Yes, I w-wouldn't d-doubt" she said "Would you please excuse me?" she run until she got out of the Great Hall with Dean.

"Yes, both of you, just great" Ron said and quickly excused himself, too, with Lavander beside him.

They got both back at the Gryffindor Tower. And goes through the Fat Lady. Through the common room and and sits by the fireplace. And seems it's just both of them, alone.

"Harry, you were amazing" Hermione sighed "Good thing you put your arms around my waist. Well goodnight"

"You, too, when you leaned at me, goodnight" Harry said when somebody was going down the stairs at the left. Then, Harry heard Ron and Ginny talking, it's like about them, he pulled Hermione and she also got close to him, seems she heard it, too. Then, it was about Ginny and Ron step to the last step and,

"Ow" Ginny said, "Ahm, goodnight Ron"

"Goodnight to you, too, Ginny" they just saw Harry and Hermione kissing deeply, closed eyes and Harry's other hand was on her waist and the other was on her neck, while Hermione's both hands was on his neck, seems she also rub his hair.

Ginny and Ron got up to their dormitories and gone. But the two, seems to be serious with their snogging. It's been 1 AM that they stopped kissing been an hour. Hermione leaned on his chest and she began talking.

"What did just happen? We've been hour kissing Harry, and Ron and Ginny only took a minute to get away."

"I know Hermione, I think we just carried away"

"Yeah, maybe" she stood up and goes up to her dormitory. While Harry sighed "Maybe" and got up also to his dormitory and he saw Ron in his bed. Harry got to his bed and seems to be comfortable. Before he asleeps, he heard Ron muttering, seems he can't sleep.

Then Harry, just sleep and didn't bother Ron.


	3. Potter Loves Granger

On their 2nd day, Hermione woke early and changes her clothes and go down the stairs at the common room, where she saw Ginny. She walks forward her and said "Good morning, princess"

"Good morning," Ginny said finding the words, "my highness". Hermione giggled and ask Ginny, "So doing an essay about potions?"

"Nope, I'm doing a letter"

"To whom?"

"Ah…ah…" said Ginny, when Harry, Dean and Ron arrived."Oh, hello guys" Ginny said not minding whom she will owl the letter to.

"Oh, hello Ron, Dean" Hermione said, "Good morning hunny" greeting Harry. And what's with Hunny? Is she too sleepy to say those thing?

"Good morning babe" said Dean to Ginny while he peck Harry was about to greet Hermione, too, when he felt he's in the Quidditch and being tortured by thousands of thousands of Bludger."Good morning to you, too, babe" replied Ginny. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face and, "Oh, Good morning to you, too, hunny" Harry said while Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I'm…..I'm sleepy" Harry explained as Hermione come closer to Harry and pecked him with a quick hug.

"Oh really" said a voice from behind them. It was Lavander, coming Ron and peck him also in the cheek, now Ron felt Heaven. Hermione was angry so she come close on Harry and go off to the boy's dormitory.

"Did you just saw that!"

"Yeah, it's like I'm being hit by thousands of Bludger"

"That's not funny Harry, you know I'll be sick if you hit by a Bludger"

"Yeah, just like in 2nd year"

"Harry! I'm almost dead seeing you like that, with the broken arm"

"Hey! Are we discussing something or you'll tell how worry you are in the past few years?"

"Sorry, but okay what I'm trying to say is we need to get a move on, because last night, they're talking right? Ginny and Ron?

"Yes, and we started sno-"

"Stop it, Harry!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Ok, this morning I saw Ginny write to an old parchment and she says it was a letter to someone"

"Who might be the someone is?"

"I don't know really, but, did Ron did something odd, how about last night"

"Oh…Oh, right last night when I changed clothes and was about to fall asleep, I heard mutters and it was Ron, and he's still awake"

"That odd, we've been snogging an hour and he's not asleep. There's something wrong you know"

"Yes, and we must find out", after they discussed they go back at the common room realizing Dean, Ginny, Ron and Lavander were not there, they must be at the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Then, both of them was always together so that Ginny and Ron are jealous, well they think it's working.

At Day 3, Hermione run towards Harry at the common room.

"Harry! Harry!"

"What?"

"So I've been in the-" cut off by Harry

"-library and?"

"and yes! Positive, they're jealous"

"Who?

"Well, I heard voices saying Ginny was jealous, so as Ron"

"And you're telling me that books are talking?"

"Harry, I'm not in the mood to crack jokes and I'm serious. It's like sixth and fifth year girls"

"Ok, so you're telling me to be happy?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Ok! Easy! I just want you to laugh", then Hermione's angriness turn into laugh. "Told you I can make you laugh" Harry said.

"You didn't even told that!" said Hermione still laughing.

At Day 4, Harry and Hermione went together at Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks to buy Butterbeer.

"Madam Rosmerta! Excuse me? Can I have 2 Butterbeers, please?

"Oh sure hunny. Oh, wait will you not join Ron, like you are always together, the three of you?"

Harry holds Hermione's hand and show it to Madam Rosmerta. Hermione was shocked why would Harry do that, she's just asking if Ron will come with the both them."We have a date, Madam Rosmerta."

_A date? A date? He's kidding_ Hermione thought. "Ooo…Potter Loves Granger, does it? Just be real okay", then she gave the Butterbeers to the both of them and sit in the vacant table, just right by the stairs.

"A date, Harry? Are you insane?"

"Sorry, just the only idea that popped into my mind"

"Oh! Look Harry! It's Ron and Lavan-"

"And Dean with Gi-" They we're cut off because there came a voice from behind them."Young love you two." It was P. Slughorn. "I think you, Mr. Potter , will invite, Miss. Granger, to be your partner at my Christmas Party"


	4. Slughorn's Christmas Party

"What? What do you mean, Professor?" said Harry

"Good luck to your date" replied P. Slughorn

"Well, that was rather odd, bet Madam Rosmerta told him, by the way, he's right, you have to bring me at the Christmas Party"

"There's no dancing there, right?"

"Of course not, well, I think Ron will not be there but Ginny will be with Dean"

"I don't wanna go"

"Oh Harry, you can take a step to kill Voldemort, but being jealous at a 15 year old girl and a 16 year old boy, you're taking a step back?!"

"Hermione, this and that is different, by the way, I will also like if you keep your hair just the way it is" Harry smiled and Hermione got close to Harry and said "Thanks"

At Day 5, Harry got dress up and got down at the common room to wait for Hermione, until he heard footsteps.

"That must be Hermione" he whispers to himself, but then he was wrong, it was Ginny with a beautiful dress and actually she was really pretty. Harry was like hypnotized but not with Ginny but with the girl behind her. Wearing a blue silky dress and her hair was almost like Hermione.

It is Hermione, she was very gorgeous. Ginny goes with Dean just in the Portrait Hole, while Hermione go towards Harry, but he never left his eyes at her. Hermione smiled and said "Harry, you look handsome, well I mean you are handsome and why are you keep looking at me like that? Is something wrong at me? And you better think I'm ugly."

"**But I don't think you're ugly"** Harry smiled. They both left the portrait hole and goes to through the party. While they talk and laugh and talk then laugh then frown (because of Ginny with Dean) and talk then frown and laugh then finally walk outside by the lake.

"So, Harry James Potter,enjoyed?"

"Well I'm enjoying rather than last Yule Ball, you know with the dancing"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I'm enjoying because of you"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you, well, it's fun…with you…in a party…Bet that's why Viktor asks you and he likes you right"

"Yeah, but thanks and you're like seeing me like the way Krum saw me, like you know, when he's in love"

"I'm not in love with you, Hermione"

"I know Harry, of course not! What possibly hit you to like me right?"

"Right"

Hermione sighed "Well, it's getting late and Merry Christmas, you'll go with the Weasleys right?" Harry nodded, "So, good luck and if Ginny kisses you just let me know so we cannot pretend anymore, bye"

Hermione walks until she reach the castle, while Harry sighed "Merry Christmas to you, too, Hermione"

Day 6, 7, 8 , 9 and 10 has passed and they got into the train at Day 11. When Hermione was about to enter the compartment where Harry and Ron was, she saw Lavander writings at the door's glass (R + L) then she turned away while Harry and Ron looked at her.

Hours later, they got into King's Cross Station and will be enjoying their Christmas. But Hermione had a little talk to Harry before they leave.

"Harry, write to me, ok?

"Yes, Hermione, I will, I won't forget"

"Ok, goodbye, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, too" Harry said while the both of them walk to go but then, Hermione run to Harry and

"Oh and Harry!" She hugged Harry and pecked him on the cheek and said "I love you" she said to him, in front of him! What on earth she do that for? And for what that is she covered her mouth with her hands and rather shocked of embarrassment and run towards Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who doesn't seem to know what their daughter did. Harry was also in his shock, so he just walk away through the Weasleys and joined them and he knows, Ron will ask him what did Hermione and him talked about.


	5. The Letters

After few weeks at The Burrow, Harry, hadn't imagine what had happen to him, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange who killed his godfather. And it slip right into his fingers and he protects Ginny but leaving The Burrow burnt.

He goes back at Hogwarts and return to his normally schedule. He was awake by Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, he stands up get dress and go down the common room.

Hermione was not there, maybe she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast or perhaps in library, because after a month, maybe she wants to study. When he was at the Great Hall, he was wrong she wasn't there nor the library, so he asks Parvati where she is, she says that "She was asleep, when she arrived she was making a letter, nearly, she throws paper at us, because she can't get them right, then, when she throw a paper at me, while I was asleep, I got the letter and read it. It mentioned "Dear Harry" she finished and hands the paper into Harry.

He goes to the common room and read it by the fireplace. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry, I said those three words, in front of you. I walked away because my mum and dad would ask why I took long. But Harry I'm so sorry, it seems I thought of Ron. And….yes….sorry, well I will not take it long. Hope I'll have your reply back._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. I heard about what about happened at The Burrow_

"Hermione" he whispers to himself. "It's ok", he run off through the boy's dormitory and grab his quill and ink, then, writes in parchment.

"Parvati!", he said running towards her.

"Harry, why?"

"Would you do a favor for me?"

"Well what is it?"

"Give this to Hermione!"

"Harry, do you think I'm an owl?"

"Sorry, Parvati, but give her this and wake her up, tell her it's the one she throws at you, and please don't read it, tell anyone about this and that it's from me ok?"

"What do you think? I will give her that?"

"Well, you ask me what is it, so it means yes"

"Ok, but give me 5 free chocolate frogs the next day"

"What?! are you kidding me?"

"You think I'm an owl like them, they eat, because you want to travel them"

"Ok, fine, alright, just only the next day"

"Deal", they shook hands, giving the letter to Parvati.

At 4 PM, he puts his Invisibility Cloak around him and goes to Honeydukes. Took off his cloak, without seeing the cashier and he took 5 chocolate frogs and paid it at the counter, put again his cloak and road off through the Gryffindor Common Room, where he saw Ginny and Ron talking alone.

"Ginny, did you send the letter to Lavander?" said Ron

"Yes, how about you?"

"Yes, ahm, I have a copy of what I written" said Ron taking the letter off his pockets. "Me, too" said Ginny, "You go first". Ron cleared his throat and read:

_Dear Dean,_

_Do you know why Harry and Hermione have been together, because of you and Ginny. They started it up, to make Ginny jealous, and now she is, she wants to broke up with you, she now likes Harry, I'm sorry. But it's all Harry's fault, he started it up._

_Love __

"Good, here's mine" Ginny commented and took the letter and began reading it:

_Dear Lavander,_

_Harry and Hermione was a couple because of you and Ron. Hermione, did everything to make Ron jealous and now he was, he will make your heart break and probably, you are now reading this, it's already breaking. _

_Love __

As Ginny finished reading her letter, Harry saw a girl running quietly upstairs, and her hair was messy and he thought of Hermione, so he quietly walk through Hermione on the stairs. (Harry's still wearing his Invisbility Cloak) He follows Hermione until the girl's dormitory.

Hermione was sitting on the floor beside her bed, her face was on the bed, so as well her hands across. She's crying. He wants to comfort her but he couldn't, he only watches her. And then, he saw the letter by her hand and seem not read it, then Hermione stood, puts the letter in her drawer and seems to lock it.

Harry was shocked, he was asleep, but she wants to see Hermione, all night long, so he walks in a corner that the girls would not go and then sleep there until the sun had risen.


	6. The Reveal

The sun had risen, and Hermione's awake, she saw that the dormitory was now empty, so she dressed up and go have a breakfast, but then she saw a black thing floating. She walks closer and closer and touched the black thing and felt like it was hair, then it hit her.

"Harry?" she whispers. Then, she took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ugh, Hermione?"

"Harry! What are doing here?

"Is that you?"

"No, It's Ginny"

"Hermione!"

"Yes, it's me, Harry, what are you doing?"

"I want to watch you but I felt sleepy, so I slept here. And I saw you were crying because-"

"Yes, Harry, Ginny and Ron were jealous and send Dean and Lavander a letter that tells we made this up to make them mad at us and yes, Lavander and Dean will be furious."

"Hermione, they made that up, that they planned that we made this up, they don't know that we really made it up, they thought we were a real couple"

"Oh! You're right" she stood up Harry in his feet.

"I'm right"

"Oh! Harry, about in the King's Cross Station, I'm so-" Hermione didn't finished her sentence because Harry started kissing her deeply.

"Harry!" Hermione said between kisses, while Harry kisses her very hard.

"Are you in love with me?" said Harry anxiously.

"Harry, what?" then Harry kisses her again, his arms around her waist, Hermione's lips how Harry put his onto hers, so she wrap her arms around his neck. Then, the door swung open. It's Ron and Ginny with Lavander and Dean. The both of them stopped kissing when they saw them and then Dean shouted,

"How dare you make jealous of my girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend, Dean" said Ginny

"And because of that I lose her!" Dean said ignoring Ginny, then punches Harry.

"How about you? You bossy, know-it-all girl? said Lavander while slapping the face of Hermione.

Then, Ginny approaches to Dean and said "Dean, it's over" then Dean leaves, stomping his feet outside the door. "You, okay, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Ginny" then after that, Ron goes to Lavander and said. "Lavander, I'm sorry" then Lavander cried and goes out through the door.

"Hermione?" said Ron.

"I'm alright" Hermione said quickly then hugs Ron and let him go. While she saw Ginny kisses Harry, _Harry's right_, she thought,_ It felt like thousands of Bludger hitting you. _Ron pulled Hermione out but she refused.

"Why?"

"We're just pretending"

"What?" interrupted Ginny,

"Me and Harry, we're not actually a couple, right Harry?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow on Harry.

"Y-yes" said Harry furiously

"Thank, goodness, Hermione, I thought really you were, but good job, you two made us jealous." Said Ginny,

"That's my girlfriend" said Ron.

_What's that? Pretend or Real? Is this what we really like? Ginny and Ron? Or us? Pretending to be couple makes us real. What would happen if Ron finds out or Ginny that he loves me? Am I also? Are they right that we are? Or it's just running in my head? _Hermione thought.

"Oh, Hermione, really I don't like this is good idea, will you help me in potions, you know, if you just like? Ginny requested, she kind of not really good in potions.

"Oh, sure! You're like Ron, you know?" Hermione replied. Then sighed "Redheads"

"Oh, thanks, let's meet at the common room, okay?

"Yes, I'll be doing my Arithmancy"

"Perfect! Bye!" she pulled Harry out the door and go ahead the Great Hall.


	7. The Truth Is That They Lie

That day was perfect, well, almost perfect. Hermione work on Ginny in Potions, she don't know was hard, Ginny not knowing what the ingredients are or Harry staring at her. Like you know she's melting because of his green eyes looking at her brown eyes, her messy up-hair-do and her mind furious teaching Ginny. _What the hell think Ginny to bring Harry in our teaching lessons?_ She thought.

After their massive potions, Ron and Hermione are in the hall. Ron had given her a necklace with a big letter R. _Maybe this means Ron, _she thought.

"Do you like it? Ron said.

"I-I like it!" Hermione said incompletely awkward. "Where did you get it?"

"Harry helped me to buy this"

"Oh! Did I say I like it?

"Yes?"

"I mean I love it"

"Cool, thanks"

Then, Ron put his arm around her shoulder and starts telling her funny things, about Fred and George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy and himself. Hermione giggled and giggled like she loves Ron when he did something funny. While she giggled, she saw Harry and Ginny walk by them. Ginny's right arm links Harry's left arm. Hermione look at Harry, straight in the eyes, so as Harry. Then, while Ron talks at her, the giggle she return turns a fake smile. So she, look away at Harry and focused to what Ron's saying and turn back her giggle, while Harry and Ginny walk away out Ron and Hermione's sight.

While she was in the library, she saw Harry was following her.

"Harry!"

"Hi"

"Hi, so what are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for a book"

"You're lying"

"Do want me to said the truth?" Hermione raised an eyebrow on him. "Hermione, I like when we're pretending"

"Pretending is not real, Harry" she said in a sort of laugh.

"I know, my mistake"

"No, Harry, Pretending is your biggest mistake" then her eyes were now full of tears, "Pretending is our biggest mistake, pretending is a lie."

"Then, why not being real?" he regrets "It's the truth right?"

"The truth is that we lie, I'm sorry" then she put the books in the shelves and run out of the library to catch up the Arithmancy Class.

After Hermione step out the door, at Arithmancy Class. She saw Parvati and talk to her.

"Parvati!"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What letter did you gave me?"

"It's from H—"

"Yes?"

"-ermione"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, you throw it at me right? Last, last night?"

"Oh!"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, when I took off the Invisibility Cloak of Harry, I saw him holding 5 chocolate frogs. Maybe you have a clue with that because you gave me a letter?"

"That!...I'll go ask him" then Parvati turn around and run away until Hermione did not see her anymore.

"That was rather odd" she said. "Oh well, time to do a little bit of a rest"

She go straight the Gryffindor Tower, through the Fat Lady and through the common room until she reach the girl's dormitory. She laid in her bed and felt to go a bit of a nap. But she can't, she thinks about the letter, Parvati given her. So she stood up get the letter but the drawer was lock, she remembers now, she did lock the drawer. She gets her wand and did a spell to make it unlock.

She pulled the drawer back, gets the letter and began unfolding it. While she unfolds it, some things are running in her head, is it real that this was the one Hermione throw at Parvati. Or is she lying? What about the 5 chocolate frogs? Why Harry have that? Is something she don't know? Or was she just imagining things that will never happen.


	8. Dumbledore's Death

After she unfolds it, she starts reading the letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you, too._

_Love Harry_

"Harry, loves me?" after reading the letter, she goes through the common where she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry. So she go straight at Harry, for once, talk to him.

"Harry what's this? Are you making this u-up? Harry was quite, not himself.

"Excellent, really excellent" Harry said awkwardly.

"Okay, did something happen that I don't know?" she asked Ginny and Ron.

"He drunk the Luck Potion" said Ginny

"And it's massive" then Ron go back at Harry "Remember? He usually eats early, takes a walk and returns to his office."

"Right! I'm going down to Hagrid's " Harry said

"What? Harry, you've got to speak to Slughorn?" Ginny interrupted "We have a plan"

"I know, but, I really have a good feeling, about Hagrid's, I feel it's – it's the place to be tonight, do you know what I mean? Harry replied.

"No" Ginny and Ron said,

"You know what? Trust me, I know what I'm doing or feelings does" then Harry saw Hermione beside the Redheads, "Hi!" he said to Hermione. Then walk away.

After Harry goes out, the three of them just played wizard's chess or exploding snap, then Ginny remembered what Hermione needs to tell Harry so she ask her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" while she was reading Hogwarts: A History for the eight time.

"What were you telling Harry?" she closed the book and talk to Ginny seriously.

"Oh! That!"

"You love him don't you?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"No, I'm not" said Hermione while Ginny raised an eyebrow on her, "Well, we're just friends and close enough to be best friends and…Oh…..This is horrible…..I'm sorry, Ginny"

"It's okay you know? It's okay" she said smiling.

After, Hermione reads Hogwarts: A History, she thought, _What had happen to Harry? Where is he now? Is he again suffering from death? Like what would happen if he's gone? I can't lose him, not again._

An hour or two, there was no sign of him. Then, a loud noise reach from their ears. Hermione look from the window and saw Harry with Snape and Hagrid's house burning.

"Harry!" she screamed then goes out of the Gryffindor Tower towards Harry, but then, she saw Dumbledore with P. McGonagall and the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Ginny and Ron was also following Hermione after they heard her scream and stop also as she. People are all crying, and yet, Professor Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Ginny and Ron stayed, but Hermione goes to Harry. She run as fast as she can. Until she saw that Snape escaped. Then kneel beside Harry.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione shouted. But there was no reply from Harry and then he stood up and goes through were P. Dumbledore was while Hermione was beside her. When they reached the place, Harry goes at Dumbledore and kneel beside him.

Though, Hermione nodded at Ginny to comfort him. Ron doesn't still know, so she insist Ginny than her, so Ron will never noticed until she tells him the truth. Hermione wants to talk to Harry, but it's not the right time. While Ginny goes to Harry, all students and teachers raised their wand the make a sign that the greatest sorcerer of the world had gone.

After that, Harry goes to Dumbledore's office and saw the Elder Wand. While Ginny goes through the common room and waited for Harry there, when she's about to go,

"Ginny, in case Harry asks where we are, tell him where at the Astronomy Tower waiting for him." Hermione said, while Ginny nodded and goes through the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron and Hermione go straight ahead at the Astronomy Tower. While they wait, it's time, she must say that she wants to break up with Ron.


	9. Kiss At The Astronomy Tower

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?" while they are sitting in old chairs. Hermione holds Ron's hand to make her felt sorry for what she will have to do.

"I want to break up with you"

"Why?"

"I love Harry and Ginny knows that"

"Oh, so it's over?"

"Guilty, it's not I will go back with Harry, it's you, because you will be hurt, I don't want lying to you"

"Do you really love him?"

"Guilty, again"

"W-well, good luck to the both of you" Hermione smiled, and hugs Ron tightly.

Harry enters the Common Room and saw Ginny sitting in the couch.

"Hi, Harry"

"Ginny, I want to tell you something tha-" he didn't finished his sentence because,

"That you love Hermione and wants to break up with me?"

"How 'd you know?"

"Hermione tell me that she loves you, and maybe you love her and I just came up that you're going to break with me"

"And is it okay?"

"It's fine! I mean you were the special two" Harry smiled and said "Don't worry Dean's still there" then Ginny laughed. Then, Harry asks Ginny,

"Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh! They said that they will be at the Astronomy Tower waiting"

"Thanks"

"Oh! And Harry can I use the cloak? You left it at the girl's dormitory and I really need it"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye!" Ginny said, while Harry go through the Fat Lady crying for Dumbledore's death.

What Harry didn't know that Ginny will use the cloak to sneak Harry and Hermione at the Astronomy Tower when Ron leave the two. When he reached the Tower, Ron and Hermione stood up and walk on the terrace and Harry follows them, then began telling them all about the Hocruxes and the message with the R.A.B in it. When he finished telling them. Ron step back and said,

"Well, I'll leave you two, maybe you have to—" Ron said searching for the words, "work on something". Hermione stared at Ron then at Harry and return to Ron, she said "Thanks", Ron smiled and turn around, but then Hermione grab his hand and pulled him so she can look at him. She hugs him again and whispers, "Lavander will be furious" and she let go off him and look back at Harry.

She walk towards the terrace again, when Harry talks to her,

"I broke up with Ginny"

"I broke up with Ron, also"

"Really, when?"

"Just before you came, you?"

"Just before I came" they laughed happily.

While Ginny pulled Ron inside the Invisibility Cloak and sneak inside behind the table.

"Can I have and see the message again?" Hermione asked Harry, and he nodded, she walks toward close to Harry and look at the message again. While Harry looking at her face, they are very close to each other. Then, Hermione looks at him and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?" then Harry replied, "Nothing", Hermione turn away and put the paper back into place,

"I'll go at the library and look what is the meaning of R.A.B." Hermione said not looking at Harry's green eyes. She was about to leave when Harry pulled Hermione at him as close as possible.

"Are you in love with-with me?" said Harry excitedly, Hermione giggled as the sky turns like Heaven between them.

"Yes" Hermione thought,

"Are you serious?" Harry asked awkwardly, "Is the Luck Potion still in my throat, that's why I'm hearing these things? Hermione kissed him. Harry felt electronic. Her hands on his neck and his to her waist. Then, Hermione stopped, rest her forehead on his chest and said, "Do I have to kiss you, to believe me?" the both of them giggled.

She let go off him and so as Harry, then Hermione said,

"I'll go now, I love you" she said smiling and then walks backward,

"I love you, too." Harry replied with a grin.

But then, Hermione tap a table behind her and said,

"I know you two were there" she turn around and pulled of the Invisibility Cloak, there was Ron and Ginny laughing.

Hermione couldn't help it but laugh also, so as Harry. Then Ginny said to Hermione when she was going to leave.

"Hermione, Can I go with you in the library and help in potions, please?

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ginny!"


	10. King's Cross Station

"Why haven't you pack early?!" Hermione shouted at Harry when he's hurrying up to pack his things.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I have important things to do" Harry replied while he takes Hedwig's cage.

"Well, you are very busy, I can tell"

"So, apology accepted?" he asks as he had finished packing.

"Apology accepted" Hermione replied with a grin.

"Have you two lovebirds done snogging?", said a voice from their back. "I expect you have done shaggi-"

"Oh! Ginny! We're not snogging, meaning we're not shagging!" Hermione said anxiously. "Besides even you're 15 year-old girl you should not know about these things."

"I know, I just heard it from Ron"

"What?"

"They said that they snog and shag"

"Who?"

"With Lavander", when Hermione heard the things came from Ginny's mouth, she goes straight to Ron and Lavander, with Harry beside her and Ginny.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How can you tell a 15 year-old redhead girl, that is your sister, a thing?!" Hermione gritted her teeth at Ron.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, what are you saying?" replied Ron with no idea. But before Hermione could answer Harry pulled her arm and whispered, "Hermione, you know we can tell him, but maybe in train, because there are so many people here, agree?

"Okay, fine"

When Harry, Ron and Hermione got a compartment to talk about R.A.B., Hermione also tells Ron why is she so mad about him.

"Yes, Hermione, alright" Ron said as he saw Lavander calling at him and decided to go with her, leaving the two alone.

While Hermione was looking at the window, Harry starts the conversation,

"You'll writer to me right?"

"Oh, what's that?"

"You'll never _forget_ to write to me" said Harry emphasizing the word forget.

"Oh, of course not, I'll always write to you"

"Thanks, but Hermione, I'll be with the Dursleys"

"You know what, Harry? I'll come back, always have, always will"

When they arrived at King's Cross, they go to their family, Ron and Ginny with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Harry with the Dursleys.

Hermione walks to Harry and starts to excuse Harry from the Dursleys.

"Can I excuse Harry for bit?"Hermione asks the Dursleys.

"A bit is a long time, my dear" said Uncle Vernon.

"A bit is a time to have with my love" from what the Dursleys heard they started laughing.

"Are you insane my dear? Harry James Potter with a girlfriend? Impossible!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

So Hermione prove them, she kiss Harry in the lips. After, kissing him, she return to the Dursleys with their jaw drop.

"Can I now?" Hermione asked them again. Then the three of them nodded. Hermione pulled Harry out of their sight and muttered "So rude".

When Harry and Hermione reached Mr. and Mrs. Granger the two of them was jaw drop like the Dursleys. They look around and saw the Weasleys jaw drop also.

"Mum, meet my boyfriend"

"Ahhh! Harry Potter! Hermione Granger's boyfriend! How old are you? Where do you live? Is my daughter your girlfriend?" screamed Mrs. Granger, when Harry was about to answer Mrs. Granger said, "Oooo, wonderful!" Then when he look at Mr. Granger he seemed serious.

"How long have you been?" he said.

"About a-a week, I-I guess" replied Harry.

"Dad! Stop looking at him like that!" Hermione interrupted, then look at Harry, "You'll be careful" Harry nodded, then give a massive hug with Hermione and turn away to the Dursleys.

When they're about to go Hermione give a huge goodbye wave and realize that they do not have to pretend just to be their relationship be real.


End file.
